The present invention relates to a fuel pump assembly having a fuel pump, in particular for motorcycles, and to a fuel tank.
In previously known fuel assemblies, a filter is used to filter the fuel. In particular, the filter is arranged either in the fuel tank on the fuel pump, or outside the fuel tank with a hose for connecting the filter to the fuel pump. However, both of these assemblies have the disadvantage that exchanging the filter is a complex operation. Thus, either the entire fuel assembly has to be disassembled to remove the filter from the fuel tank, or the hose connections must be detached or removed.